charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Halliwell
Parker Halliwell is the second daughter of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell, born in 2009. She is the younger sister of P.J. and the older sister of Peyton. Being a Cupid-Witch hybrid, it is possible that Parker will inherit abilities from both magical species. History Birth Parker was born in a natural birth in the Halliwell Manor during a chaotic time when all magical beings had no powers and the mortal world gained the ability to use magic. Her uncle Leo, acted as her mother's midwife. Parker was conceived by two magical parents, a witch and a Cupid, however, at the time of her birth both her parents had no magic, resulting in Parker being born with magical genes but without any magic. Two Years Old At the age of two, Parker and her sister P.J. are sent to the Halliwell Manor, where they wait for their parents and their newborn sister to return home. Wyatt, Chris, Piper and Leo are present as well when Phoebe and Coop arrive and introduce Parker and P.J. to Peyton. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance': The ability to be resistant to powers such as fireballs and other lethal powers. Etymology * Parker: Occasional English language masculine or feminine unisex given name of Old English origin, meaning "park keeper", hence also an Old English occupational surname. Parker was more common in the 19th century as a personal name than it is now. The name has variants. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes and Trivia *Phoebe found out she was pregnant with her second daughter in "Four's Company". Cole Turner revealed to her that she was pregnant and would give birth in "eight months or so." *Unlike her older sister P.J., Parker's birth was not foreseen by their mother Phoebe. *At the time of her birth, neither of her parents had magic and Phoebe worried if this would affect Parker having powers. *Phoebe chose Parker's name from a list of 50 P names compiled by Paige. *Parker, her mom, and her cousin Wyatt were all born in the manor. *Parker and Wyatt were both born into a world where their parents had no powers. *Parker was born 2 years after her older sister, 2 years before her younger sister and 6 months after her aunt Paige and uncle Henry, officially adopted their son Henry Jr., which makes her the eighth oldest of the Charmed progeny. *Parker was featured in the canon e-book novels, The War on Witches and Let Gorgons Be Gorgons. Gallery Charmed822_726-1-.jpg|Parker with Billie and P.J. BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|Parker and P.J. with Billie Parker01-1-.png|Parker in the comics. PaigeParkerPhoebe.jpg|Parker at 3 weeks old. Henry-holding-parker.jpg|Parker held by her uncle Henry. Appearances Parker Halliwell appeared in a total of 1''' episode and '''9 comic issues over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Cupids Category:Halliwell Family Category:Comic Characters